Promises
by rynatintin
Summary: Broken promises, a happy time. As past and present merge together, the future is discerned--whether it be good or bad. Contestshipping. Inspired by "I Dreamed a Dream."
1. Chapter 1

Hey! It's the start of a new story! Dun dah dah dun! :)

Alright, alright. Well, I'm pleased with how it's starting out... but if it's not so popular, I'll leave it off. So comment about what you think, please!!

(Also, Two Doors Down... well... I'm not sure what to call it... The spirit doesn't move me, you know? Or it's just writer's block. Either way... I'm sorry. I'll update it as soon as the spirit _does_ move me, though!)

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

* * *

"Shuu! Come over here right now!"

The green-haired toddler reluctantly shuffled over to his mother from the playground. Glancing from his mother to his Pre-K teacher, he knew that his mischief at lunch was not unknown to his mother. As her striking blue eyes glowered straight into his, he cast his eyes down in fear. His mom was scary when she was mad, and there was no doubt she was mad.

"Yes, mommy?" His voice shook as he spoke.

"Why is Mr. Satoshi telling me that you put gummy worms in his sandwich?" Her voice resonated in the kid's ears. He squeezed his eyes shut, his whole body shaking with his fists clenched out of fear. As she expected, she received no answer. "Tell your teacher you're sorry and that you'll never do it again."

"I'm sorry, Mr. 'Shi." His eyes were still shut, trembling.

"And…?" His mom's clear voice sliced through the air.

"I'll never do it again."

There was a brief silence before Shuu felt a pat on his head. Opening his eyes, he saw Mr. Satoshi kneeling down in front of him, mussing his hair with a smile, "It's fine, Shuu. Now go play with the rest of your friends."

Shining a grin, Shuu ran off to go join his classmates.

Standing up, the teacher turned to the parent, "Haruka, you didn't have to be so harsh on him." The scolding was accompanied with a chuckle.

Haruka let out a sigh, shaking her head, "That boy—I swear, he'll be as cheeky as his father was when he grows up."

Satoshi glanced over at Haruka. It was rare for her to mention her son's father. He was a figure that Satoshi did not know much about and Haruka did not like. She didn't notice her slip up, so he smiled and brushed it off. Every time he had tried to pry into it, she had left irascible and he with no success.

"He's still growing up—we don't know for sure how he'll turn out." She shrugged in response. "So… are we still set for dinner?"

Haruka turned her gaze from her son to Satoshi with a light blush, "Yeah, of course! You said that you're taking me to meet your friends, right?"

Satoshi beamed lovingly at his girlfriend. She took this as a confirmation, and her blush increasing, she subtly moved her hand to his. Satoshi's grin broadened as he grasped her hand tightly.

After a couple minutes of silent bliss, the bell rang, dismissing the students. Shuu ran back to his mom, backpack in hand. Haruka let go of Satoshi's hand, blush still in place. She started moving toward her son when she was dragged back by the arm by Satoshi. He leaned in, lightly kissing Haruka, his clipboard held so that it blocked the view of all others. Chuckling at her deepened blush, he nuzzled their foreheads, whispering, "I love you."

She brought her eyes to look straight into his dark brown eyes and smiled, "I love you, too."

H released her and said, faking professionalism, "I'll see you soon, Ms. Haruka."

She chuckled at her son's confused expression, remnants of worry as to whether he was forgiven yet present as well. "Indeed, Mr. Satoshi," she suddenly addressed her son; "Tell Mr. Satoshi bye and you'll see him on Monday."

After getting over being slightly startled, Shuu waved to his teacher, "Bye, Mr. 'Shi! See you on Monday! And I'm sorry about the gummy worms." Shuu then chased after his mom's hand as they walked off to their home.

Five minutes of silence passed before he gathered enough courage to speak, "Mommy?"

"Mhmm?" It was still hard to tell her tone from the response.

"Are you still mad at me?"

"What do you think?"

"I promise to be good tonight! I won't give the babysitter any trouble."

Haruka hid her smile and spoke sternly, "You promise? That's a big word. You think you can live up to it?"

"I will! I will!"

She pulled him gently to the side. She crouched down to eye level as she smiled, saying, "I forgive you, dearie. Just behave when you're with Mr. Satoshi, okay?"

He nodded vigorously, "Okay! I like Mr. 'Shi. He's nice."

She threw a puzzled look at him, "Then why did you prank him?"

"I wanted to get closer to him. He looked like he needed a laugh."

Haruka smiled at her son, hugging him. "Show that you care in a different way next time, okay?"

She felt his nod on her shoulder, and she stood up, hooking her hand in his again. "Let's go home."

Upon the arrival of their apartment, Haruka fixed dinner for two, placing it on the table. Then she went to the bedroom, fixing herself up. She parted her hair evenly, pulling it into two loose, low pigtails as she used to wear when she was younger.

She slipped into a smooth, simple red dress. It was one of the few formal dresses that she owned. She examined herself in the mirror, twirling the skirt of the dress. A slow smile spread on her face, approving her own self-image.

The doorbell rang, and Haruka moved to welcome the guest. However, Shuu had already gone and let the babysitter in.

"'Sumi! 'Sumi! Let's play!"

The redhead was dragged by Shuu into the apartment complex.

"Calm down, kiddo! Let some circulation flow through my wrist, will ya?"

Shuu let go, running into the bedroom Haruka had come out from.

Haruka looked at her spunky red-haired friend. With a grin she said, "Hey, Kasumi. Thanks for looking after Shuu while I'm out."

"Oh, please. While you're out on your lovey-dovey date, you leave me behind with your brat. I think I deserve more than a pat on the back." Kasumi stuck her tongue out, and then beamed at her best friend, "So how is it on paradise?"

The pink that formed on Haruka's cheeks was enough of an answer for Kasumi. "That perfect, huh," she said cheekily. "Wish I could meet a guy as great as yours! Speaking of which, what are you still standing here for? Go! Don't keep your prince charming waiting!"

"Hey! Don't rush me off so quickly! Dinner's on the table, make sure Shuu does whatever homework he might have and that he's showered and tucked in by 9." Haruka rattled off, ticking requests off on her fingers.

"Haruka. It's Friday. Give the kid a break."

"Fine. 9:30. But no later."

Kasumi rolled her eyes at the overprotective mother.

"Shuu, I'm leaving!"

Shuu rushed out into the living room again. "Mommy! Have a good time!" After shuffling his feet for a second with his head down in front of Haruka, he wrapped his arms around Haruka's legs. "I don't want you to leave!"

She smiled and knelt down to him, hugging his small body, "I'll be back before you know it, dearie." She nuzzled his soft green hair with her cheek, "I love you."

Suddenly, unwanted memories flashed in front of Haruka's eyes. Chartreuse hair. Embrace. Love.

"I didn't want you to leave either, Shuu."

Haruka was jerked away from her son. She turned to see Kasumi's worried gaze with a hand clenching her shoulder. She turned back to look at her son, who was oblivious to the burst of memory she had just relived.

"Haruka."

"I know. I know—I'm over it."

"You need to—"

"Yeah. And I am. I did. I'm fine."

"Haruka…"

"Really. I'm fine. I'm over it."

"Are you over _him_?"

Haruka averted her eyes from her friend's steady gaze. "I love Satoshi."

"That's not what I asked."

"I should go." After blinking rapidly a couple times, she smiled softly, "Yeah. I don't want to keep Satoshi waiting. Make sure not to burn down the apartment, yes?"

Kasumi shook her head, knowing it was impossible to talk to Haruka when she set her mind to not talk about it. "Yeah, yeah. Run along now."

Giving Kasumi and Shuu both a kiss on the cheek, Haruka hurried out the door. Within ten minutes, she found herself pushing open the restaurant doors. Refusing the waiter's assistance, she searched the restaurant, blue eyes scanning across the darkened room.

"Guess who."

Hands had slid over her eyes, and she felt the whisper brush against her ear. A smile slowly forming, she put one hand on top of the mystery man's hand. "Why, it could only be my beloved—but my beloved wouldn't be so mean?"

He chuckled, turning her around. Holding her close with hands that now rested around her waist, he gave her a chaste kiss. "You're late. I have the right to be mean."

She faked a scoff, "I'm not!"

"It's 7:10."

"Fine—just a little bit." She broke out her smile, unable to hold it back any longer. "In my defense, I haven't seen Kasumi in a while."

"Oh, right," his stern façade not breaking so easily, "This Wednesday was so far off."

She giggled, "Okay, okay. I admit it. I'm late."

"You've got ten punishments coming at you tonight—one for each minute." Satoshi finally smiled. "One."

He leaned down and kissed her again, longer this time.

Breaking away, he moved so only one arm was hooked around her waist. "Come on. Everyone else is already here." He steered her into a private room.

Looking around, she noticed four other people in the room. Before she could depict the blobs that were the other people, however, she was glomped by one of the said blobs.

"You really should call home more often!"

Haruka shifted her eyes to look and identify the boy. Surprised, she yelped, "Masato!"

After he broke apart away from her, he held her shoulders, examining her up and down. Haruka couldn't find the smile she had had before as she faced her brother.

"You never called during the past six years. What's up with that?"

She shifted uncomfortably, "You're exaggerating. It was five and a half."

Satoshi glanced back and forth between the two. "You know each other?"

Haruka cringed at the awkwardness the question brought. "Yeah, we're siblings."

"Despite the fact she hardly acts like it."

Awkwardness rose to another level.

Seeing his girlfriend's discomfort, Satoshi stepped in and said, "Oh, well, Masato is my coworker. I'm surprised you guys haven't run into each other before."

Haruka wasn't. She only paid attention to the Pre-K class anyhow. She forced out a smile to her brother. He looked as if he were about to smile back when he just turned around and sat again.

After a second of silence, a chipper voice cut through the air, "Geez, Masato! Way to kill the mood." She tutted at him before turning to face Haruka cheerily. "Hi! My name is Hikari!"

Haruka nodded, opening her mouth to answer when another guy cut in, saying, "And I'm Takeshi. Would you bear my children?" He was simultaneously punched by Masato and Hikari. Haruka chuckled before she saw Satoshi bearing a murderous aura. She rubbed his arm, smiling when he turned to face her.

Ignoring the cries of "I was joking!" and "You moron!" not to mention "You're such a perv," Haruka said, "Oh, Satoshi—you know the only children I ever want to bear are yours." Then, she thought for a second before adding, "Besides Shuu, of course."

In a blink of an eye, Hikari rushed up to Haruka, grasping her hands, "Whoa! Whoa! _What?!_" Haruka blinked in response.

Satoshi chuckled, "Hikari, chill out." Turning to his girlfriend, he went on, explaining, "You are never gonna believe this, love. One of my pals here is named Shuu as well."

Time slowed down as he pointed to the young man, who had apparently sat there, twirling his drink in one hand, staring bored into the ceiling. His eyes dropped to meet hers and, simultaneously, both pairs widened.

The green hair was unmistakable. The matching eyes just confirmed her thoughts.

Hesitantly, she breathed out, "Shuu?"

The male stared at her shocked a little longer, before turning to meet Satoshi's eyes with a glare, "What did you say her name was?"

His voice. Oh god, his voice. She shook her head. She really didn't need this right now. When things were finally starting to go right. Not now. Not now.

"This beautiful woman's name is Haruka." Satoshi chuckled out, not realizing the intenseness that filled the room.

A brief silence settled in again before it was shoved aside as Shuu started saying, "Haruka, listen—"

The woman cut him off, dropping her gaze, "Nice to meet you, Shuu."

* * *

Comments and flames are welcomed with open arms!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, everyone. How's life been on ya?

Haha--so maybe this story wasn't so well received, but hey. It was received. And that's all I ask for. :]

I'll be looking for your support and guidance in the future as well. :]

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

* * *

_A brief silence settled in again before it was shoved aside as Shuu started saying, "Haruka, listen—"_

_ The woman cut him off, dropping her gaze, "Nice to meet you, Shuu."_

The night had progressed without any trouble. Haruka sat between Hikari and Satoshi, with Takeshi sitting in front of her, squeezed in between two males that she was on less than pleasant terms with. Which was just fine with her. She wasn't attempting to rebuild the connections. Not now. Not ever.

Despite that, it was nice talking with Satoshi's two friends who actually did talk to her. Masato would pitch in every now and then, never directly at her. Shuu remained silent, staring at Haruka, not looking away even when Haruka accidentally made eye contact. It unnerved her, but she pretended she didn't even notice, finding comfort instead from the hand that held hers under the table. The warmth gave her the strength to smile—just as it always had.

"Hey, Haruka, Haruka—"

Hikari seemed to start most of her statements this way.

"How did you meet Satoshi? He keeps refusing to tell us!"

Haruka glanced over at Satoshi, silently telling him she was reluctant to answer. She missed the two hardened glares that noticed this.

"Hey, give the girl some space, Hikari!" Haruka felt grateful to Takeshi as he went on, "You've been asking her questions nonstop, huh?"

Haruka was about to subtly agree and change the subject when her brother spoke, "Oh, actually, I'm pretty curious as well. Haruka—dear sister, why don't you tell us?"

Masato's third statement directed at her was just as cold as the first two. She stared down at the table, feeling pressure against her. She made no notion to respond; Satoshi spoke up on her behalf, "Man, why are you guys so inquisitive? It's not that big of a deal—not at all like how Takeshi and I met—"

"How long has it been since you guys met?" Masato's voice clipped.

Enough. This was ridiculous.

"It's been about two years," Haruka snapped back without missing a beat. Her eyes narrowed, having been raised to glare straight back into her brother's eyes. His eyes did not waver although internally he was surprised.

"How long have you guys been dating?"

"One and a half years."

"Sleeping together?"

Haruka's shocked expression whirled to Shuu. The first thing he asked… She could not believe his nerve. Surprise ebbed away, quickly replaced with fury.

Satoshi wore an astonished look as well, "What?! Shuu, how—"

"How could you ask something like that?!" Hikari scolded him.

Takeshi went on, "Yeah, man. That's really not cool."

Haruka stopped the chatter by standing up. He had no right to ask her that. Her chest rose up and down quickly, fueled by anger. Her breathing slowed down, she obviously calming herself. She leveled her blazing eyes with his and said, "That's really none of your business. However, since it looks like you're insinuating something, I will say this: I wouldn't have sex with anyone unless I truly loved them."

"You love Satoshi?" Shuu asked, emotionlessly.

"Yes. I love Satoshi." Haruka hoped no one would notice her firsts shaking. It was purely out of anger, she told herself. It didn't have anything to do with talking about love with Shuu.

"You seem to have gotten one heck of a girl, Satoshi! What did you do to deserve her?" Hikari broke in, laughing, patting Satoshi's arm.

He lightly blushed and responded, "Heaven knows I got way more than I deserve."

Haruka turned her head to look at him in response, anger gone. She sat back down, leaning into Satoshi, her cheeks bright red as he wrapped an arm around her waist. "You're the one who got the short end of the stick, Satoshi. You're stuck with a hard-to-manage girl like me."

"You're way too sweet for him," Takeshi chuckled.

Satoshi sent him a look, although he laughed as well.

Smiling, Haruka responded, "Oh, he can be a pain in the butt. But even those moments grew on me."

Hikari giggled at the love that was plainly between the two, "You guys are such lovebirds."

"Actually… Haruka—" Satoshi sounded strangled. His face showed his inner turmoil as his mouth opened and closed wordlessly. He went on like this for a few awkward seconds before he slumped over in defeat, "Can we go talk outside?"

With a small smirk at her boyfriend's failed attempt, Haruka accepted his offer.

As they stepped out into the cold night, Haruka wondered when it had become so dark. There had still been some light when she had left the house what seemed to be moments before. Then, quietly thanking the street lights, she turned to Satoshi, grinning, "You were never good at being subtle."

He blushed at her slight teasing, "Cut me some slack. I tried."

She giggled and asked, "So… Since you suck at subtlety, I'll ask outright: what were you going to tell me?"

"Well… here goes nothing at punishment number two: you know we've been going out for a while, right?"

"Right…"

She saw something move by the restaurant's door behind Satoshi. Her eyes flickered over to the door as Satoshi went on, "And you know we promised to take things slowly because of your previous relationship?"

A coldness surrounded Haruka, "Yes. Are you really going to—"

"And you know that I love you?"

She shut her mouth, searching his eyes for some hint of what he was trying to say. Being unsuccessful, she shut her eyes and replied, slightly restless, "I know. And I love you, too. Endlessly. Satoshi, just what are you getting at?"

"I was wondering if you and Shuu would like to move in with me."

Her eyes shot open. She stared at Satoshi until she found it overwhelming to have him gaze straight back. "I… I… you… Shuu—no, wait. You. You. Are you kidding?"

The hurt in his eyes didn't go unnoticed. "If you didn't want to, you could've—"

"No! No. Just… wow. I wasn't expecting this. I just… hold on. Let me think," Haruka hesitantly spoke. Her feelings sprawled everywhere as adrenaline pumped through her veins. Happy, surprised, reluctant, guarded…

The last time she'd moved in with someone—

She shook her head. Now is not then.

Haruka glanced back at Satoshi, "And… you're not urging me to… you know, have sex or anything?"

His eyes widened as he started speaking at a hundred miles per second, "No! No no no no no! Of course not! Not that I don't want—I definitely want to. But this has nothing to do with how much I want to—!"

"That's enough," Haruka interrupted, putting a finger to his lips. A little smile graced her lips as she went on, "I need to talk about this with Shuu, not to mention that I need to roll this around in my mind a bit more."

Satoshi looked down, a sad expression set upon his face. She almost laughed at how downcast he was, but gave him a light kiss instead. His eyes widened in surprise as she walked past him into the restaurant, "But let's just say your odds are in favor right now." His entire face lit up as he rushed back into the restaurant as well.

Excusing herself from Satoshi, Haruka stood in the hall where the restrooms were. She quickly dialed her home phone, and after three rings, a bright chipper voice answered, "Hello?"

"Hey, dearie. It's mommy." Haruka smiled at her son's squeal of excitement.

"Mommy, I finished showering already!"

Laughing a little, she responded, "I'm so proud of you. I knew you'd be quick today—you even beat your record!" His giggle was heard through the cell phone. She went on, "Hey, is Kasumi there?"

"Yep! Hold on, mommy. 'Sumiiii! 'Sumiiiiiii!"

"Give me a sec, Shuu!" Kasumi was heard in the background.

A second later, Kasumi's voice replaced Shuu's kid voice, "Hello?"

"Hey. You're not going to guess what just happened."

"Oh, hi, Haruka. I'm doing well, thanks."

"No time for sarcasm!"

"Fine, fine. What's up?"

"He asked me to move in with him."

Haruka grinned at the scream from the phone, "What?! No way! That's so… Well! What did you say?!"

"I said I need to think about it some and that I need to talk with…" Haruka trailed off, watching another person walk into the hallway.

"You mean Shuu? You've gotta talk it over with Shuu, right? Oh my—"

"I gotta go," Haruka hastily interrupted, disconnecting the call and turning off her phone. She pocketed it, trying to move past the man with an agitated "Excuse me."

A hand shot out, stopping her.

"Haruka."

* * *

What's this? Comments _and_ flames are welcome??

[Why yes, dear reader, comments _and_ flames are, indeed, welcome!]


End file.
